Strange
by omencat13
Summary: life in the universe can depend on some  pretty stupid things, this time its two people getting married within 62 days time, and world arcana has been chosen to make sure that one of the most disfunctional relationships in any universe ends in Marriage
1. Chapter 0 prolouge

Strange...

A Ranma ½ fanfic

I do not own Ranma ½ or any series that I may use characters from in the future; if I did then I wouldn't be writing this.

Chapter zero, prologue

PROLOUGE TO THE 

Far outside the boundaries of any dimension lies the "looking glass" a place that exists only to monitor the worlds outside of it and keep them from destroying themselves and others. Almost every inhabitant of looking glass has the power to influence the worlds, both from inside and outside the world itself. It is here, in the looking glasses food court that our story begins.

LOOKING GLASS FOOD COURT, DAY -1, 4:44 AM XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

World growled, an event that occurred about as frequently and consistently as the sun rising and setting on mercury. World Arcana was not one of the friendliest inhabitants of the looking glass, all of whom were named after methods of telling the future, and was currently behaving even worse than was the norm.

"Not even one date!" he growled under his breath, "I can't even get the two of them to go on one proper date in a year and you want me to get them married in TWO MONTH'S!"

The unfortunate recipient of world rage was Page. Page was the least powerful of the inhabitants of the looking glass, he had no power to influence worlds even if he could have entered them, and was therefore recruited to keep the world of looking glass in order.

"I'm sorry world, but dea- I mean "change" and love are busy, we had to turn to you for marriage based prevention." The meek man explained.

World growled again, not the growl he had used before. No, this growl was reserved for death and love unloading their work load on him. Loves powers allowed her to form bonds between people, though actual love was usually not the kind of bond formed. Death's or "change's" power allowed him, her, IT to create vast alterations to the status quo of the world, very rarely actually resulting in death. Both were able to draw two people into marriage easily using these talents, but world's own powers, "END" and "BEGIN" made him the only other person able to alter a world to create a marriage. He could use BEGIN to create something in a timeline, and END to cease the events that the BEGIN caused. The problem was that he had very little control over the events that transpired in-between those two points, other than a brief Idea of how the changes would affect the time line between the two points. This meant that he could use BEGIN to create an unnatural relationship, and END to set the date of their marriage, but that the marriage would be an unhappy and forced feeling one.

This would not work for this case as the work order stated that the two in this case had to be married happily for at least twenty years if not life to prevent the discovery of other worlds. World had spent the last year, painstakingly setting up the relationship between the targets with thousands of carefully set beginnings and ends to create the absolute best environment for their relationship, and he was still lucky the two hadn't killed each other by now! And now page comes down here and tells him that he only TWO BLOODY MONTHS LEFT! How could this get any-

World broke from his thought at something he could sworn page had just said, "Could you please repeat that page?"He said calmly.

Page blinked in surprise, it was rare to see world calm "I said that due to short amount of time left in this case, you are authorized to perform a direct interaction with the world with anything short of loss of life as a possible option."

A warm sincere smile spread over world features. Page nearly wet himself in terror and fled as fast as was possible, a change in mood like that from World was rarely a good thing.

The laugh that followed made him entirely certain that he wanted no part in this.

After laughing unsettlingly for several minutes, he said whispered softly "Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, I am going to get your together if I have to hold a shotgun to your heads and FORCE you to get married!"

UNIVERSE 18 .1 .13 .14 .1 .½. TENDO DOJO DAY 0 12:00 

Kasumi stared down at the Ranma and Akanes teacups, or rather what remained of them. She knew that if a teacup broke without being dropped, it was bad luck. She didn't want to think of what both of the cups turning to dust indicated! "Oh my! I hope this doesn't mean more bad luck for those two, they have enough trouble already." She sighed, returning to her cleaning.

SAME UNIVERSE, SAME TIME, KUNO MANSION

Tatewaki Kuno grinned at the sight before him, he had needed to test his now skills, and his insane family had been quite compliant in that regard once properly, persuaded. Both his insane father and sister lay unconscious on the floor, the floor itself burnt and smashed from his newest technique.

"Be prepared Saotome, for on the morrow next you will be torn asunder before my mighty blade! And all thanks to this scroll of ancient wisdom!" He shouted, holding a scroll high above his head, a scroll clearly reading "arcane sword style".

JUST OUTSIDE 

World chuckled, the first step to get Ranma and Akane married would be to force them to admit their love for each other in public, and with Kuno's new power and restored nobility that was the END he had set up. He was reasonably sure that Ukyo would give up if she was sure that the two were really in love, and if Tatewaki keeps his end of the bargain then Kodachi is on her way to the Nermia Insane Asylum as soon as she wakes up. Shampoo, would be trickier, but he would leave that for the second step.

World walked away from the mansion laughing, this was the most fun he had on the job in centuries.


	2. Chapter 1, probability

Strange...

A Ranma ½ fanfic

I do not own Ranma ½ or any series that I may use characters from in the future; if I did then I wouldn't be writing this.

Chapter 1, the probability of being struck by lightning twice in a row is 1/360,000,000,000

PROLOUGE TO THE FIRST CHAPTER 

A being named world arcane was given the task of getting Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo married within 62 days, having already made his preparations for the first day by giving Tatewaki Kuno immense power and restoring the sense of nobility that his delusions had slowly degraded, he need only sit back and wait as his plan unfurl, this is where the we truly begin...

Furinkan high school. Day 1 

Kuno waited calmly for his rival and Akane Tendo to arrive, and for the first time in a long time, did not feel any desire to "free her" from Saotome. The ancient scroll of the arcane sword style had restored his sanity; he no longer believed that his kohai Ranma was a "vile sorcerer", even if he was cursed. Kuno doubled over from how sick the thought of Ranma's curse now made him, he had repeatedly tried to force himself on and take advantage of a _**MAN! **_That was just sick. He knew that Ranma had tried to tell him of his true nature and only took advantage of him, or any male, when he was desperate, but this situation was a disgrace to both of their honour. Only one course of action could be taken.

A duel, to save at least one of them their honour. It was the most logical thing he could think of.

"Ranma no Baka!"

ah, there they were he glance over at the couple long enough for him to see Akane hit Saotome with her hammer, and long enough for a thought implanted by world to take full form.

_**HE IS A PROUD AND POWERFUL WARRIOR; SHE IS A WEAKILING WHO KLINGS TO MAGIC AND POTIONS.**__ She is the real sorcerous villain__** THE ONLY REASON HE ALOWS HER TO HIT HIM IS OUT OF MISPLACED LOVE.**__ You share a bond.__** SHE DOES NOT DESERVE HIM; HE DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE FORCED TO MARRY HER.**__ Ranma-Chan deserves someone strong.__** SHE IS WRONG FOR HIM.**__ Like she was wrong for you.__** HE DOES NOT REALLISE THIS.**____You must find some way to make Ranma-Chan see the truth__** YOU ARE A NOBLE WARRIOR.**__ The kind that Ranma-Chan really deserves.__** YOU CAN DEFEAT HIM. YOU CAN MAKE HIM END THIS FARCE OF AN ENGAGEMENT.**__ And begin anew with you__** CHALLENGE HIM TO a DUEL, YOU WILL WIN, HE WILL NOT MARRY HER.**__ Ranma can inherit your dojo instead._

Suddenly forcing himself on Ranma didn't seem sickening, only the acts of love for Akane and the way Akane treated Ranma sickened him, but he could not insult the lady out right. Yes, the duel of honour would still take place, but the stakes would be different.

"Ranma Saotome!" Kuno shouted!

His handsome rival turned away from the fight he was having with that wretched witch, as soon as he laid his eyes upon the speaker, they lit up like a flash of blue lightning, and soon he would be the blue thunder that accompanied that light. The tall, lean, kung-fu user face seemed to glow as a heavenly grin adorned it. Kendoist's heart nearly stopped when he heard the black haired boys voice like a chorus of angels "hey what's up Kuno Sempai!"

The swordsman regained his composure quickly, "Saotome! I hereby challenge you to a duel between men! If I should win-""let me guess, I cancel my engagement to Akane and release your pigtailed goddess from my clutches, that about right Kuno?"

Kuno sighed wistfully, any day before this my dear prince, he thought, before shaking his head and continuing his challenge, "nay Saotome, for I have regained my mind and learned to the truth, should I win this duel your engagement will be transferred to you, my pigtailed Kami!"

The entire school ground fell entirely silent; you could hear Gosunkugi drop his nails. A decent number of girls developed sudden nosebleeds.

His silk wrapped angel finally opened his mouth perfectly formed. "You're kidding, right?"

School roof 

World was currently laughing so hard that it was beginning to hurt, he hadn't expected the slight mind alteration to have that kind of effect, and the thoughts of the students were even funnier!

"Heh, transferring his love for Akane and the pigtailed girl to both of Ranma's forms, and his hate for Ranma to Akane. I wish I had thought of that myself.

Back on the ground 

Ranma could hear the student body whisper, "So Kuno really wanted Ranmas real form?""No, I think he just likes Ranmas girl half that much.""I think that Gosunkugi just died."" is this even legal?""sure, Ranma's half girl after all.""Seriously guys I can't find a pulse.""darn it, now I really don't have a chance with Kuno sempai!"" why did you want a chance?""Anybody got a cell phone? I think we need to call an ambulance right away."

Ranma couldn't think strait, there were traits that each person had he had come to accept, Mousse was blind, Ryoga couldn't find his way out of an open closet, Akane had a short temper, Shampoo couldn't speak Japanese properly if her life depend on it, and Kuno was an idiot who hated him and couldn't figure out his curse.

Not only did Kuno know about his curse, he had just proposed to him

No.

That

Did

Not

Just

Happen!

Ranma griped his stomach and grimaced, Kuno continued to stare at him expectantly.

Until Akane recovered her sense enough to smash him into the stratosphere with mallet-sama

_On the roof again_

"Heheheh, well enough laughs, I need to get to work." World drew out a deck of card, a seventy two card complete tarot deck, each one granted him the power to create an event, end and event, or create pawn to control. The king of swords was already glowing bright blue, the card he had used to control Kuno. Two pawns would not be enough; he would need more "helpers"

He searched the deck for reactions; there were five reactions to ki, all within the nermia district limits. "this should be enough" he smirked."

Somewhere in nermia XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryoga sneezed, dropping his map in the processes. Part of his being thought that it was someone talking about him; another part thought that it was all Ranma's fault.

"Let me help you." Ryoga glanced up; a stranger wearing colourful clothing was holding his map out to him.

"Thank you!" civilization, finally! He glanced around. Crap, not civilization need to keep looking. Then he realized he could ask the kind stranger where he was.

"hey could you..." Ryoga gaped, he was not only not seeing the stranger, but was now in what appeared to be somewhere in the middle of the desert, whereas before when he looked around to see where he was, he had been in a forest. He knew exactly what had happened.

"DAMN YOU RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Failing to notice the green energy coming from his map.


	3. Chapter2 justice, paint, universal laws

Strange...

A Ranma ½ fanfic

I do not own Ranma ½ or any series that I may use characters from in the future; if I did then I wouldn't be writing this.

Chapter 2, "justice" and "blue thunder are both paint colors available at my local hardware store.

The story so far 

On the first day of my assignment Kuno gave to thee, yoai that landed him in a tree

Still on the first day world gave to thee, two powered puppets and some exposition above the trees.

Still on the first day Ryoga gave to thee, thrice getting lost, twice blaming Ranma and a definite lack of trees.

Merry Christmas!

Day two, Kuno residence back yard XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuno grinned as he looked down upon the now disembowel alligator, mister green turtle. He wished he could have given the creature a more noble death, but dying at the hands of Tatewaki Kuno for a noble cause was better than living for the malnourishment and torturous chemical alterations that Kodachi had subjected it to. Yes dying for the noble cause of training Kuno was a great deed, soon his prince would be free from his the horrid b-witch who enslaved him, **yes his beautiful black haired pri**- RED haired PRINCESS! What was wrong with him? Lately he couldn't get images of his darling Ranma out of his head, especially in male form, he could barely think clearly. **But all of that would be fixed when he won the duel against his beloved, then they would be free to do whatever they wanted, gender would not be a problem for them, he and his blue eyed temptress would be free to do whatever they wanted together.**

Kuno's eyes seemed to glaze over as the power World had invested in him began to take hold once more, and Akane hating yoai Kuno took command.

Same day, somewhere in Egypt XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryoga growled, the one time he needed water and he couldn't find any, oh the irony of being a Jusenkyo curse victim. Or... maybe not, was that what he... yes! And oasis! Water finally!

Of course Ryoga made the mistake of getting his hopes up, as he lost his footing and began to plummet into the lake in the middle of the small pond. Maybe he would be near a Jewish village this time?

Ryoga however did not change into the adorable P-Chan, so he need not worry about whether or not this area was kosher. This time however, rather he changed into something much worse. And this curse did not cancel out the pain of having the most basic structure of your being torn to pieces and reassembled. He screamed, but never finished the scream, as halfway through it began to change, and as it changes it became more like a roaring lion, until nothing but lion remained. A gold and black figure rose from the oasis, with only one thought on its mind.

"ALL. RANMA. FAULT. RANMA. SAOTOME. PREPARE. TO. DIE"

Day 3, Furinkan high official duelling grounds [formerly the soccer field.]XXXXXXXXXXX

**Ranma gulped; for once in his life he was completely dreading a fight that would not involve cats. He never liked fighting Kuno because he was always either gushing about how he was a vile, evil sorcerer or about how he wished to marry his pigtailed red headed goddess. Both were unpleasant options, but if he had to choose he would always go with the evil sorcerer speech, at least it implied that he was power full. But now he was either his blue eyed prince, his red haired Valkyrie** **or his pigtailed Kami. He couldn't escape the boy's affection.** "Are you prepared to have your freedom restored my beautiful prince?" **asked the taller boy, the excess of arcane power had begun to corrode his body, changing his voice into a gravely mess.** **Ranma quickly attempted to discard his unease; he would need as much confidence as he could get here. "Man Kuno something is really wrong with his voice, it sounds like you had a bottle of soy sauce and ate a plate of gravel for breakfast this morning. You should know better than anyone that it's not healthy to hit the dirt more than once a day." That should piss him off enough to mess with his style he smirked.** **It did not. "**Ah, such impeccable humour, truly your mind is as beautiful as thou body.**" Said the kendoists, raising his eyes to meet Ranma's, restoring the martial artist's unease once again. His rivals formerly brown eyes were now practically yellow, the whites almost pure red from how bloodshot they were, what the hell had he been doing, staring directly into the sun to meditate?** **He glanced away from the zombielike Kuno to see if he could find anything that would calm him down, and saw Akane watching them, a sight that he found fairly amusing at the moment. Akane was currently sitting alone on the hill, emitting a battle aura so powerful that even the members of the student body who couldn't see it were giving her wide girth.** **Kenos view XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** Ah my beloved Ranma soon we shall... why are you looking over their my love**? **_**WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT HER**_**! **_You are __minE!_ "_We HAVE __waited__ long enough, let __THE__ match BEGIN!"_** he shouted his face contorted with rage at the thought of his beloved looking upon the hateful witch Akane Tendo.** **Back with Ranma **

Ranma shifted his attention back to Kuno just in time to avoid a brutal thrust from his opponent. He was shocked that Kuno could move this fast, but he forced it down, he would win, and he would not marry this clown! "Amaguri-Ken!" he began his assault against the kendoists, but he couldn't land a single hit.

"I'm afraid that won't work this time my beloved Ranma" **he smirked, bringing his sword up to Ranmas chest faster than the pigtailed boy could blink, "**Arcane sword, first technique defensive technique: pro duobus gladium." **Kuno's sword separated into two different blades, each blocking each of Ranmas attacks. "**Now then my dear, it is about time I ended this pointless conflict and started planning our wedding. Arcane sword, first offensive technique: duo gladii delectio."** Both the real sword and the second phantom blade moved to slash Ranma across the chest.** **Crap, he really has gotten better, " dual Moko** **Takabisha!" one of the blasts slammed into Kuno's chest, the second created a blast at his feet, making the swordsman lose his footing. His smirk returned, he prepared his stance for the second part of his attack. "**Amaguri-Ken**" this time the rapid barrage of punches connected perfectly knocking his opponent to the ground.** "**you've gotten stronger Kuno, but you're still just as slow on your feet as ever!" he shouted to his fallen opponent.** "I fight on!" **swordsman got to his feet even faster than usual, "**impetu pellit mille!**" this time Kuno's sword split into too many for Ranma to count, all of them mimicking his movements "**Ko-kuu Zan!" **Ranma narrowly avoided the assault** as **thousands of the air pressure projectiles ripped across the duelling field.** **Akane for once ** **At this point the onlookers were so surprised that the only sound that could be heard was the weeping of the soccer team.** **Akane on the other hand, was more curious than she was surprised. Getting kidnapped repeatedly given her plenty opportunities to see the skills and powers of a lot of Ranmas rivals, as a result she was fairly good at gauging both, and while Kuno was now on a power level rivalling herbs, he seemed to have actually gotten worse in terms of skill. The second sword and burst of speed made up for the changes in his defence, but his form was sloppy and even if he it Ranma with a physical attack it would barely scratch him. Of course this didn't really help Ranma as Kuno was now focusing entirely on ki attacks.** **A small smile formed on Akanes lips. No matter what the situation Ranma had always overcome the odds, she was sure he had a plan right now.** **Ranma ** **I have no idea of what to do.** **Ranma was managing to avoid a counter attack, but Kuno's stamina had increased so much that Ranma wasn't sure he could outlast him. On top of that whatever weird technique Kuno had learned altered the boy's aura so that it didn't radiate naturally, it focused into those ki blades and immediately dispersed after wards, so the Hiryu Shoten Ha was out. He didn't want to use this, but...** "**Tora-dan no jōshō (rising tiger bullet)!" Mixing hot ki, cold ki, as well as confident ki between his hands. The resulting ki attack was surrounded by a small horizontal twister.** **He could see Kuno grin as the attack approached him "**Concidens animam slash!"** the swords man brought his blade down on the orb of ki, the ball immediately dispersed. Ranma's smirk widened, he was glad he had thought of this move for fighting Ryoga, but he was sure that Kuno would appreciate it.** **As the ki blast dispersed it flung rubble that the wind had drawn into the sphere against Kuno's body at high velocity. The one of the rocks hit Kuno hard in the side of the head. The final screw in Kuno's head went loose. **"_Why, why when you could have the very pinnacle of manhood and power, do you chose to fight for the hand of that insufferable, violent, BITCH_!" **the maddened kendoists screamed, raising his sword over his head** **The small part of Kuno's brain that still could sense danger shutdown in an attempt to avoid damage.** "**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY ABOUT" ****Fiancée**** "****THE WOMAN I LOVE!"** **World wanted to be in this chapter to. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** "**YES!" World shouted, a genuine smile coming over his face. "damn, that was the hardest Freudian slip I've ever had to perform, but it worked, step 1 is almost complete, this assignment will be easy from here on out!** **Somewhere in Russia ** **Cromer was a fairly substantial man, extremely muscular and over seven feet tall. He was trained in combat sabo and traditional judo, as well as being a professional marksman His new pants were currently soaked with urine at the sight he had just witnessed. "**A lion. A gigantic lion that walks like a man just walked through my house without noticing it.**" He said, calmly, as if it were a completely common occurrence. He then passed out among what remained of this living room,** **His last thoughts were, before passing into unconsciousness, were "what does a lion need with a map****?****"**


	4. Chapter 2 again

Strange...

By you know who

If I owned Ranma or any series that may be mentioned here, this wouldn't be **fan**fiction would it

Chapter 2.5: Broken computers are no place for lion men! Bring on the exposition!

Looking glass. 

Page was the second most important person in all of looking glass, almost any decision or order had to be presented to him at some point, he had absolute control over what happened and what didn`t in looking glass. This had the side effect of course of him being an absolute nervous wreck who knew entirely to well every factor that could go wrong in any situation, making him the biggest nervous wreck in all of looking glass. In fact, in most cases page wished that he had no power so that he could stop worrying about how badly he could screw things up.

This was one of those times.

He had just sent world into a horrible situation without realising it, and all because he had decided that he would do the most stressful part of his job for the week first, talking to world. He had therefore not read a very important report on recent events involving the recent escape of two of the most dangerous people in looking glass. He had also not told world that those two dangerous persons had escaped into the very same universe that he was going into mere hours before him.

Devil and Moon were on the loose in that universe, and he had no idea what they would do.

Russia 

Two figures were standing beside each other, one a small effeminate man dressed like a doctor who had dropped his coat and scrubs into a tie-dyeing machine, and a huge hairy man dressed in a black cloak with simple red lining.

"I must say Moon, your handiwork is impressive, I would never of thought to use the strength card to alter the boys Jusenkyo curse like that. " said the larger man in a voice that sounded not so much like a human speaking, but an irate tiger with its leg stuck in a running wood chipper roaring in an unusually human manner.

"why thank you Diablo, I am rather proud of my ingenuity as well, " said the smaller man, adjusting his glasses, " and I'm sure that my brother will appreciate it once he receives it. " a grin reminiscent of a certain sailor moon villain began to form on his face, and he laughed.

Japan 

World sneezed violently, before resuming his viewing of the fight.


	5. Chapter 3, it's actually Chapter 5

Strange...

A Ranma ½ fanfic

I do not own Ranma ½ or any series that I may use characters from in the future; if I did then I wouldn't be writing this.

Chapter 3, a shisha or liondog is a traditional Ryukyan decoration, often in pairs, resembling a cross between a lion and a dog.

The story so far

We were in the middle of a fight scene; you probably want to get back to that.

Air projectiles ripped past Ranma, but not one connected with him. Ranma was fighting seriously now, something he had never done when fighting Kuno even when the boy got particularity annoying. When Kuno found the phoenix, one Moko Takabisha would have downed the boy and the irritating bird, when the fool had learned the watermelon slice Ranma had held back to avoid permanently destroying the boys memory. The only time Ranma had ever thought of Kuno as a real threat was when he had been possessed by a ghost and even that... wait a ghost that's it! Ranma leapt backward across the field in order to get a clearer view of the boy, and hastily examined the boy's aura.

"Damn Kuno, you have the worst luck with ghost!" Ranma shouted from across the field, causing Kuno and the audience an abundance of confusion.

It wasn't immediately obvious because of how weird his aura was already behaving, but there was something clinging to the left side of Kunos aura, just over his heart, supplying power to the ki attacks. Ranma felt confident and in control again, last time Kuno had been possessed his body couldn't keep up with the ghosts power, leaving the boy to overexert and exhaust himself, and the same would seemed to be true here. Already, only a few minutes into their fight, the blue thunder of Furinkan high who was renounced for his endurance and skill with his boken was growing ragged and sloppy. If Ranma could land a few good hits on the older boy he wouldn't even be able to stand. Now how was he supposed to get close to him?

World was thinking, he could tell that Ranma had come to the conclusion that he had wanted, his hand would remain unnoticed. He had removed some the king of swords power, as well as the shield he had put in place to keep some of the wiser residents of nermia from realising what was going on. Ranma would assume that Kuno had been possessed by a ghost and Kuno would have no memory from after he had found an antique scroll lying just outside his mansion. So why did he still feel uneasy? It wasn't like there were any obstacles that he hadn't planned for after this.

Ranma felt his kick blow connect with Kunos shoulder. "**_Eiecit_****__****_depulsio!_**" Kunos blow barely grazed his left arm, but because of the added ki the blow sent Ranma a few feet away again. The "getting up close" was starting to get frustrating at this point, anytime he managed to get into position for a direct attack against Kuno, one of those ki blasts would knock him back, he would have to think of a way to counter that kind of attack in case he ran into another martial artist who used a similar art.

He jumped over another Ko-kuu Zan, landing his sixth blow on Kuno, "**_celeri_****__****_eiecit_****__****_repellent_**" Kuno released a flurry of thrusts, Ranma dodged these blows easily. Kuno was no longer even able to keep up his usual speed; the thrusts were still ki charged and fast, but so slow that Ranma could avoid them with ease.

One more hit should take him down, and I know just what to use. "Kaen ga seishin. (The spirit of flames.)" His chilled ki from the soul of ice dispersed instantly, being pushed away by the heat of his technique.

"**_Ah! The fires of your passion truly show through! Soon I shall have you as my own, my fiery prince!" _**shouted Kuno "**_verum_****__****_gratuit_****__****_exterminatore!"_** as he swung his sword down it radiated intense blue ki like lightning. He felt it connect!

With the ground.

Ranmas hands were already pressed to his stomach. "Shīsha **no hageshii jisonshin (liondog's fierce pride**.) The new ki attack was weighted by passion and instinct, the foundation for his new soul spirit of flame technique. Kuno was halfway across the field before the orb dispersed.

It was over, he had won.

Now for a short nap

Ranma hit the ground, completely unconscious as Akane ran onto the field. The last thing he heard was the exhausted sobs of the soccer captain.

"I love it when one of my plans come together," world smirked, it had come together quite nicely." Now I just need to move my next set of pieces into place. He began to chuckle as he drew out three more cards. "No one can interfere with my plans now."

"I don't understand!" moon shouted at devil "how can anyone even have a sense of direction so bad that we can't even find them!" they had lost track of lion man Ryoga fifteen minutes ago, when he had walked into a small tunnel, and not come out.

"Relax, he will naturally gravitate to Ranma, it will just take longer than we originally planed for. Akane Tendo will still meet her end. "Devil chuckled.

"You idiot! You weren't supposed to say out plan till chapter5!" screamed he effeminate doctor.

"Chapter... what are you talking about moon." Sighed the robed giant "I swear, if you weren't so powerful I would never tolerate your mad drabble."


	6. Chapter 4: the long one

Strange...

A Ranma ½ fanfic

I do not own Ranma ½ or any series that I may use characters from in the future; if I did then I wouldn't be writing this.

Chapter 4, in retrospect, Ryoga is kind of a horrible person.

The story so far

Ranma had just defeated Kuno in a duel to the death, without killing him. Also there was this other stuff about world concocting elaborate plans, and apparently the stories villains showed up two chapters ago. Yeah.

"Uhg, such light so early this morn is repulsive to mine eyes, dim it for me Sasuke." Kuno mumbled, why had that infernal servant of his not yet closed the blinds on a Sunday morning!

"Oi, I ain't Sasuke Kuno, and it's almost six pm." Ranma? What was his rival and kohai (underclassman/younger student) doing here? He opened his eyes, revealing the unfamiliar scenery of the Tendo family guest room.

"What on earth am I doing in the Tendo household?" he said surprised, then he suddenly he was in an immense amount of pain. He dropped back onto the futon where he had been lying.

He heard Ranma move; his host positioned himself above Kuno so he could see him without turning his head. "That would be my fault, or your own depending on how you look at it." He smirked as he said the second part, "you got possessed again Kuno, ya really have ta stop doing that. Though this time you really gave me a run for my money sempai (upperclassman/older student)." His face became slightly angrier at this thought, but the boy appeared to stop focusing on him as he said it.

Kuno was confused by this point, possessed? He had been the victim of a ghost before, according to his manservant at least, but what could have led to him being possessed this time, the last thing he remembered was finding a scroll lying in the middle of his dojo...

"Of course! It must have been that scroll! I found myself compelled to open it despite its clear antiquity!" Kuno exclaimed. His sudden realisation made him sit up a second time, an action that his body did not approve of. "But pray tell my friend, how did I end up in such a battered state?"

"Well, like I said..." Ranma looked back down at him, this time really focusing on him. "Did you just call me your friend?"

"Of course, I see no reason I should not." "You hate me," "no I do not," "you call me a sorcerer and a pervert," "I am aware, and I must apologize, it was improper for me to call you those things. I must admit, up until recently my mind was not in order."

Ranma continued to stare at him in shock.

One law of the universe broken

Moon glared at his creation, which seemed to be taking the most sonic route possible to nermia Japan. At least they were Japan, but at the speed he had created the lion man form to move they should have been there hours ago.

"This is taking too long moon" it was demon, speaking in his disturbing electronic sounding voice.

Moon turned to face his demon "well, you said we needed the strongest member of the wrecking crew, not the smartest or the fastest."

Devil glared at him. At least that was what Moon assumed that expression was, it was hard to tell with a creature that looked like a cross between a warthog and a blender.

"You can make all the smart aleck remarks you want moon, if we don't finish our part of the plan in time, the boss is going to be angry." Devil turned and began to walk away.

Moon raised an eyebrow "and just what are you planning to do? If we reveal ourselves to them directly then looking glass will be able to track us to this world, it took me quite some time to set up the dummy beacons in those other worlds you know."

Devil turned and contorted his metallic face into what moon assumed was a grin. "true, if we reveal ourselves directly while an agent of looking glass is here we will, but if through some tragic circumstance that agent were to perish their laws prohibit another direct deployment until his funeral is completed, that would certainly buy us some time for our plan, wouldn't it?" a moment later, he had disappeared into smog.

Moon blinked, he couldn't believe what devil had just said. Not because he was talking about killing his older brother world, or because he was suddenly resorting to violence, but because he was planning to attempt sudden unplanned violence in an attempt to kill world.

Was he trying to get killed?

World was sitting cross legged on the roof of Furinkan high, where he had taken up residence. His deck lay out in front of him, and dark of a clouded moonless night, he was able to see what he had missed earlier. The king of sword still emitted a dull flicker of light**.**_ That shouldn't still be there, no human should be able to sustain contact with the card after that that level of trauma. _And yet Tatewaki Kuno seemed to have ki to spare after his defeat, which didn't make any sense, Ranma had beaten him by taking advantage of the stress the power put on the body and mind of the Kuno heir, but the card should have broken its connection when he passed out when he passed out and lost control of his ki, returning him to normal and confirming the implanted notion that he had been possessed by a ghost. _What kind of man has that much ki at his disposal and no ability to command it? There would have been warning signs, a bizarre charisma, inhuman athletics with only average practice, and his ki would have leaked into other objects! _World stopped himself, Kuno was an idiot and yet hundreds of people respected him, including his teacher, a bizarre charisma. He was the captain of the kendo club and never underwent special training routine to improve his skills for tournaments before Ranma came, and yet regularly trounced all of his competition, inhuman athletic ability. Finally Kuno could cut through solid steel with a dull wooden boken, a common side effect of ki infusion. He slapped himself, _of course, Kuno is only average by wrecking crew standards, but by a regular persons standards he is nearly invincible. He has power that makes Ryogas perfect shi shi hoko dan look like a hairball, but he has never had need of its use outside of ambient usage. _World suddenly grinned, _no training means no resistance to my power; I could use a powerful pawn._

He glanced up; still grinning "speaking of pawns..." an enormous black shape hurtled through darkness landing before him, an ugly mass of steel and plastic twisting together to form long appendages.

"Devil! It has been to long since I've seen you little brother! How long has it been, two hundred years now?" he said walking up to the machine.

"Die! You shall not interfere without great masters plans any longer!" devil shouted as he lifted one of his bladed limbs into the air.

Worlds smile disappeared. "And here I thought that you had finally smartened up and decided to stay out of lookinglasses way, oh well guess that is a little much to ask of you." He easily sidestepped the clumsy sweep and produced two cards from his deck. "I call thee forth through the gate of the king of coins, ten of swords." Instantly the cards merged forming a Taoist coin sword, which he brought down on the mechanical limb slicing it through the limb he had just dodged, the portion severed busted into flames.

Devil twisted this mechanical face into an approximation of a grin "Such tricks will no longer work against me, for I hold the masters power! I summon the demon through the gate of death!" an enormous blast of energy shot from the cards, forming into an enormous burning skull with horn protruding.

World frowned, turning the sword back into the cards "still no finesse to your attacks, I see, I summon thee, valet of wands, through the gate of ten coins." The cards again merged together, this time forming a gold statue of an angel holding a mirror, the skull dissolved on contact with the mirror. "Now then, this is how you use a deck properly, I summon the demon through the holymans gate, I summon the priestess through the final gate, I summon the fool through the fools own gate!" the cards flew, the first spell formed a large metal cage decorated with screaming faces around devil, the second created a golden suit of armour in the shape of a woman, and the third summoned a bizarre silver skinned creature dressed like a jester, with enormous insect like eyes and tentacles flowing in all direction for hair. "I hath summoned thee, and as such I command thee, fool use the fools own power! Priestess activates the holymans power!" the golden figure disappeared into the cage, which suddenly began spewing electricity.

Devil began to shriek in pain, "You really think that this is enough to stop me! I summon the demon through the final gate!" the two cards rose into the air glowing, and then suddenly darted over into the fool's hands, along with the rest of devils deck. Devil just stared in horror at his deck in the hands of world summons.

World smirk returned "you look surprised, not that I blame you. Any fool knows that the main use of the fool is to negate magic attacks from non agents, but not many know that when summoned through his own gate he can steal the decks of other deck users, and even use them himself!"

The fool raised one cards into the air, _I summon the ten swords through the swords own gate._ The card transformed into ten well sharpened broad swords, floating just over the electrocuted cage.

"Now then, who was this great master you were talking about devil?" "Ill never tell you!" _shink!_ "... On the other hand, you do make a very convincing point... "_Shink shink shink! _`` Alright! It`s bones! Bones is making us do this! "

World raised his eyebrow, "bones, the freaking chicken?" devil nodded, part of his face breaking off and exposing the wiring underneath in the process "yes, he got his hands on this weird deck somehow and promised that he take over looking glass once he found it s owner!" world cocked his head to the side, Bones was one of the non-tarot members of the looking glass community, his name a reference to how ancient civilizations would use the entrails and bones of chickens to tell the future. What could he possibly use a deck for, only the fool and tarot-named could use them? World sighed, what had he done to deserve such gullible siblings. "very well little brother, your free to go, but I'll be holding on to your deck, stay out of trouble" the cage and swords disappeared into smoke, the cards that had made them flew into worlds hand's, then the fool changed form into a silver cage surrounding devils deck, which then flew into worlds hand as well.

Devil was already running, his human like feet now visible with his various metal limbs cut away. They would grow back. Probably.

_One idiot little brother down, one to go._


	7. Chapter 7

Strange...

Chapter 5

Blue Thunder Ichigo!

Last time: Kuno was sane, world fought the devil, and even when he's a giant lion Ryoga is completely hopeless with directions.

Kuno tossed and turned in his bed, he hadn't been able to sleep a wink for three days now, not since he got back from the Tendo's. The strange part was that it didn't make him feel the slightest bit tired.

He had plenty of time to think between his lack of sleep and school being cancelled, apparently he had caused so much damage to the school grounds that building foundation had been damaged, and it would take some time before repairs would be finished. So he sat, thinking with complete clarity, all alone now that his father and twisted sister had been properly institutionalized.

However, he had recently gained a strange ability that he had been testing of late. He had increased his family fortune three fold with a few investments, he had predicted in complete accuracy over one hundred coin flips, and he had again increased his fortune by going to a local gambling den and winning all ten games he played with ease. Tatewaki Kuno, the blue thunder of Furinkan high, had gained the power to see the future.

He flipped over onto his back and lifted his hand into the air, gazing at the back of his palm _what am I?_ He thought for the thousandth time since he gained his powers, and for the thousandth time the answer came **ISN'T THAT THE ARCANUM. **His research into the matter of what an Arcanum was revealed that it was a Latin word meaning "the ultimate question", and as such was a very unsatisfactory answer. Of course, that was to be expected from rude voices that suddenly manifested themselves in his head without warning, especially ones that didn't surprise him at all.

He expended a minimal amount of effort to look far enough into the future that things became vague to him, rather that crisp images he only got vague shadows and pictures of card that he had never seen and yet seemed to call out to him. A figure dyeing, a figure going mad standing in front of a card depicting a crumbling tower, but a sword blocked the blow that killed the dyeing figure and the madman and tower disappeared, a lion ridden by a woman dressed in white attacking a red figure and a blue figure, the figure who looked similar to the dying figure suddenly bursting into flames, but not burning to death. The second part of this vision made even less sense, as the blue and red figure merged to form a purple monster, and the flaming figure jumping on top and rid it into battle against a gigantic bird made from bones, but again the sword dropped and that scene shattered like a mirror, being replaced by an image of the red and blue figures merging to form a purple man who embraces the flaming figure while the bone creature fought the lion and the sword, now wielded by a strange blue and green man.

He moved his mind back to the present, _my premonition has changed again, there was a metal monster before but now he is nowhere to be found, most curious._ He stood up and left his bed, no point in even pretending that he would get some sleep at this point

_What am I?_

**ISNT THAT THE ARCANUM.**

_Where did my powers come from?_

FROM THE ARCANA WHO DANCE TURNS THE UNIVERSE**.**

The first two, he was used two, even if they were annoying and vague, but he was unnerved by the latest voice who answered him and its response.

_What am I to do?_

_AKANE TENDO MUST NOT DIE. THE PHENIOX MUST NOT RETURN, THE KING OF SWORDS MUST SERVE THE WORLD._

World watched Kuno through his cards. "He's almost ready, I'll be able to give him his full power soon, I just hope nothing goes-"

World slapped his hand over his mouth, it might be okay, he hadn't finished saying it, there was a chance he hadn't jinxed everything. But unfortunately, lady luck was world's cousin and he had ruined her favourite dress when he was drunk at a party last week, so she was not smiling on him tonight.

True story.

He sensed the approach of an immense power towards nermia.

An immense, ancient power.

An immense, ancient, perverted power.

World groaned "dangit! I thought the underwear fashion show in France would keep him away longer! If that bastard gets back then I'll never be able to get Ranma and Akane together in time!" he picked up his cards and summoned devils deck, "no time for a test run, I have to get my champion ready now!

Kuno had just finished three order's of roast eel, a jumbo sushi platter, and ten seafood ramen by the time world arrived, world was still hiding behind a corner. That was the trade off that Arcana made for never needing sleep or tiring physically, they required massive amounts of a certain food in order to survive, and apparently Kuno's was seafood.

Kuno stood up, hand's pressed against the table "alas, so much food is a terrible sight, and yet I cannot help myself, these dishes were simply calling to me so much that my very soul cried out for me to have them!"

_Bloody drama queen_ thought world. Oh well might as well get this over with.

He stepped into the hallway, "_Hello, Tatewaki Kuno, it is time for you to become the king of sword and fulfill your purpose." _Kuno spun to look at him, he wonder what he saw, unlike his brother world simply took the shape of whatever people expected him to look like.

Tatewaki Kuno stared in blank awe at the man before him; it was the blue and green figure from his visions! He was dressed in a white cloak that covered all but his face, but his hair was quite clearly green and blue markings covered his face in an asymmetrical arrangement.

He recovered from his shock and drew his boken, charging it with enough ki to make it glow faintly, "what do you want! Why do you afflict me with these bizarre visions monstrosity?"

The blue and green figure, he couldn't even determine the gender from the face, simply chuckled "_a monstrosity? That's what I look like to you? Well to each his own I suppose, but right now I need your help. The bizarre visions you see are an arcane prophesy, a vision of things to come caused by the power I gave you to fight Ranma Saotome._

"Lies! I have never even seen you before, how is it you have given me power..." wait, did he just say arcane? Like the arcane martial arts scroll..."You! You were the one who gave me the cursed scroll!"

The figure, he supposed that the voice was male, simply chuckled again and shook his head "_I simply gave you the power, the "possession" was just your body and mind adjusting to the new power, though I may of prodded you in a direction that would help my mission at some point's."_

Kuno narrowed his eyes, could this be another attempt by the forces of evil to attack the valiant Ranma? Wait, valiant? He like Ranma, but since when did he start praising him in his head? Well, since world had started using their connection to- "What are you doing to me world!" He shouted.

World began walking towards him had out stretched from beneath his cloak "_I am simply reducing you paranoia about this situation so that we can move faster, no time to explain it all out loud so we do this the Arcana way, direct blunt force memory bond and power up. I summon the king of sword power forth from this mortal man's body, encircle him and protect him!"_

Suddenly Kuno was bathed in white light, electricity dancing around him.

His lower body suddenly discharged electricity which reconvened to form into a pair of boots and tights, all decorated blue and gold with electric designs. _Akane Tendo is a point of interest, her death would somehow cause the release of a terrifying force of evil from Jusenkyo._

This time the sparks fired from his torso, forming a futuristic breastplate with more circuitry and electric designs. _In order for this not to occur, Akane Tendo must live out her entire natural life and die of old age, the best way we have calculated for this to occur is to marry her to Ranma Saotome._

Sparks shot from his arms and back, forming into shoulder plating with insect like wings hanging down the back of the costume and tights leading up to gauntlets that looked like they were formed from exposed circuitry. _Recent attempts to marry Ranma and Akane have been unsuccessful because of multiple sources of interference, including you. The purpose of world's mission is to get these two married within the next 57 days, after which point we have predicted a great danger to both of them._

Finally, the sparks formed a helmet with large golden insectoid eyes and circuit and electrical patterns spreading away from the eyes, along with two thin antennae sprouting from the center of the helmet. _Your purpose is to engage problematic characters who can't be removed with worlds usual tactics and prevent them from interfering with the mission, are we clear?_

"Sir Yes sir!" he shouted, raising his boken into the air where it shot out sparks, turning into a katana with a golden handle and a blue blade.

"Heheheh, those frenchies really know how to make me happy!" said Happosai as he ran toward nermia, then he grinned sadistically "but I'll be glad to get back to 'training' my favourite student!"

At the thought of a miserable Ranma Happosai burst into laughter again completely missing the blue flash beside him. Fortunately his ki sense told him that there was someone in that wanted to cause him harm, oh well, might as well get a little practice before he made Ranma miserable again.

He turned to the right and his jaw dropped, standing in front of him was a man dressed in blue tights mixed with motocross armour and a tazer, all designed with an insect motif.

"Well, I've been around a long time and done a lot of things, but I've never attracted a Kamen Rider before!" He said guffawing, if this idiot thought that he could beat him because he had a fancy suit, he had another thing coming. "I'm in a bit of a rush, so try this new technique! Happy hour dragon!" in reality, happy hour dragon was not a "new technique" but simply his students horizontal hiryu shoten ha, which he had stolen. It wasn't like the boy would have learned it without him.

The Kamen Rider raised his sword into the air, "Status voco per portam gladios decem (I A fool will I call in at the gate of ten swords)." Suddenly a strange silver skinned figure appeared with ten swords rotating around him appeared and thrust one of the swords into the tornado sucking it into the sword.

"What on earth..." "Fool, grant me the power you have now taken into this sword to strike down this infidel." The blue mans sword glowed___**"**_**gladium caeli hoc stulti redire ad eum insolens!"**

An enormous amount of wind slammed down onto the ancient martial artist, ploughing him into the ground. He used a ki blast to disperse the wind, but he still took a beating from the attack. "impressive, but how will you deal with a physical attack!" he lunged at the blue suited warrior, the suit may be able to send back his attack, but it was probably just some rich pretty boy under that mask, testing out his new toy.

"**Gladii sacer ignis pluat super infideli. (holy fire of my sword rain down on this unfaithful man)"** this time the blue suited warrior stuck with obvious practiced swordsmanship faster that Happosai could doge, the blue electricity coursing thought the blade jumping into his body an paralyzing him.

He twitched on the ground as the blue figure walked up to him. "Ecce ego Lucror favore femina omnes cum uno action (Behold, I will Win the favour of all women with one action)." He raised his sword into the air; electricity dancing along its length, Happosai looked up at him pleadingly "mercy?"

"Nihil inferno."

"**Inferno nihil comparandum huic"**

For some reason, every woman in the world awoke feeling safer that morning.


End file.
